


oh, mr. han

by ayas3ri



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Slap, Chair Sex, F/M, Jumin has Feelings, Jumin is a bit inexperienced, Kisses, Office Sex, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Reverse Cowgirl, Sexual Tension, Smut, Trapped In Elevator, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Use condoms pls, jaehee is done, smuttyish, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayas3ri/pseuds/ayas3ri
Summary: You, Mr. Jumin Han's employee (that does not get enough time around him), and one day, you get stuck with him in the elevator. Will you be able to seduce the stoic man and see you in a different light?Thread carefully..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [i love Jumin and office romance]

“H-Hold the lift! Please!” you ran as fast as you could in your office high heels, trying hard not to trip on your own feet (since you were known to be a tad clumsy). It was a surprise you haven’t met with the floor until now, as hasty as you were, with your purse falling off your shoulder. Plus, you spent too much time making your bun look as neat as possible (Mr. Han liked that, your _research_ told you) and you didn’t want it to be ruined. Impressing your boss was your main target for today; and you were going to do everything possible to make that happen. You could see a single person in the cabinet of the lift, but you couldn’t determine  _who_ exactly it was. One of your coworkers, maybe—it didn’t really matter. You  _had_ to go up! “I’m late for a meeting and Mr. Han—AAAH!” you yelled as you saw the door closing in; maybe the person didn’t hear you. You couldn’t possibly take the stairs up ten floors! You’re going to die of exhaustion and you’re going to be sweaty afterwards: you used a nice scented shower gel today! Most importantly, though: **YOU WERE LATE!**

“Hold—Oh!” the person inside stopped the closing of the doors and opened them back again. You thanked your guardian angel for that and rushed inside, barely making it in time. At least you had a mirror inside to readjust yourself before facing your boss. You heard the doors closing behind you; you were safe. “Thank you for—“ lifting your head, you put on your best and kindest smile to thank your savior.

But your whole body and smile and mind froze in error as you saw who you were talking to exactly.

_Your fear, your boss, your handsome and intelligent and well-spoken man that could easily be your daddy—was right there in the elevator, looking at you with those emotionless yet curious dark eyes._

Oh, boy, weren’t you in trouble now…

“Mister—Mister Han! What a—What a surprise to see you here!” you stuttered nervously while straightening your back and trying to look as professional as possible. Hopefully, your make-up wasn’t smudged or  _anything else._

And you also hoped he didn’t hear you…

He subtly raises one elegant eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. “Don’t mention it, [last name]. You’re still late to the meeting, though.” You gulp; here it goes. Gosh, you wished your heart would stop beating so damn hard… “But I’m also late, so I guess I am as guilty as you are.”

“Yes, I’m sorry—HUH?!” your eyes popped out of your sockets in disbelief. Did  _Jumin Han,_  the one that drives his assistant crazy through ‘slavery’, just forgave you this easily? What the hell—was today something wrong with him?! You were starting to get scared; you must be dreaming. This can only happen in your mind. Hah, maybe you weren’t even late and you’re going to get to the meeting in time…

“Why are you staring at me like that?” he says in his monotonous tone, looking rather amused. _Or was it just your imagination…?_ “Do I have something on my face?”

“Oh, no, no,” you shake your head, composing yourself. You feel your cheeks heating up slightly from shame, but you have to be calm. “I was just surprised, that’s all.”

“No need to. Do you think I’m an evil robot, like all the others?” he lets out a sigh, a bit more distraught. “They all seem to talk about this…”

“No, not at all! I wasn’t expecting this, I just…Mr. Han, you’re always a perfect example to us all, so it is rather shocking to see you late to an important meeting.”

“I was late because Elizabeth 3rd didn’t want me to leave. She was asking for my love and I couldn’t say no.” There was always a glint of emotion in his eyes and a hint of a smile whenever he was talking about his beloved cat. It showed that Jumin was an affectionate human despite his authority. He was just a tough nut to crack—and you were more than eager to know what he was hiding behind those layers of self-defense.  _In every way possible…_

“Ah, I see. Thank you, Mr. Han.” He nodded as a response and it all became quiet. It was starting to feel awkward—the cabin was rather small and it was getting hot being here with your long-time crush. You were starting to get a little bit giddy. Nervously, you looked around, thinking of a subject— _was he going to talk to you?_ Nah. But it was odd…The lift didn’t seem to move and… _Did anyone press the button?_ It seemed both of you forgot to. “Umm, I’m going to press the button, ha ha…” you awkwardly shuffled to do so under the watchful gaze of your boss. This time, the elevator started to move and you obediently settled next to Jumin, careful not to be too close but still close enough to inhale his cologne.  _‘_

_Oh, fuck me…’_

As you were daydreaming (again) about Jumin Han giving you some kind of _special treatment_ in his office, away from the other employee’s eyes, the elevator suddenly halts, waking you both up from your thoughts. “Are we there yet?” you asked. It usually felt longer. But, at the same time, the jolt was more violent than the usual stop. Something is wrong...You stared at the number: wait, _five?_ You were supposed to be at ten.

“Did you press the right one?” you heard the man from your side and you frown.

“Y-Yes…The correct button is circled in green, so…” you pointed at the panel, earning a hum from the man.

“I see. A small malfunction then. It will work in a second.” It was reassuring to hear him say this as you patiently waited. You expected no less from the man. The problem was that the lift _still_ didn't start moving. You were getting rather anxious. That’s when Jumin’s cell phone started to ring. He apologized for this and answered. Meanwhile, you thought that it was going to be a good idea to push the emergency button— _just in case._ Then you patiently listened to what Jumin was talking about. He was talking with Assistant Kang, of course.

Huh, you were rather jealous of Jaehae for being so close to your boss— _you_ wanted to be Jumin’s assistant (ignoring the fact that she was probably working herself down to the bone; Jumin’s known for giving too many tasks to one single person). Still, you’d like to call Mr. Han every day and talk about something else rather than  _work._

“…I see. Please do.” And with that last sentence, he hangs up.

“Any news? Is the elevator going to be fixed soon?” you ask,  _hoping_  you won’t get stuck with him for long in such a cramped space.

“Assistant Kang is going to check that out right now,” he tells you. “Hopefully, we won’t be _more_ late to that meeting.”

You nodded and silence befell you once again. You were feeling nervous: _were you supposed to say something? To strike up a conversation?_ You had no idea. You could talk about Elizabeth the third, but honestly, you weren’t in the mood. However, you were saved by Jumin’s ringtone again. He answers and you watch his face turning serious and slightly annoyed. He glances in your direction and you jump slightly. _Did you do something wrong?_ Ah, maybe it’s because he doesn’t want to be stuck with you…Maybe Jumin hates you and despises standing near you. Maybe he thinks you’re disgusting or—

“[last name]? Are you listening?” the way Jumin was calling your name made you shiver and you stared into his deep dark eyes. “Are you feeling alright? Are you not good with cramped spaces? Claustrophobia, is it called, no?”

Your heart almost jumped after seeing him so worried about you, even if he didn’t show anything on his face. “N-No, I am fine…Mr. Han…”

“Assistan Kang told me that there is a malfunction and it’s going to take a lot of time before it is fixed. _We’ll be stuck here._ ”

“Oh.” You heart rate increased and you were absolutely sure that he could hear you. Jumin could be a robot, for all you knew. Or very,  _very_ , perceptive. “And the meeting?” you tried to keep the conversation going.

“Postponed.” For once, the man lets out a frustrated sigh and runs his fingers through the bangs of his hair.  _Such a sexy gesture._ It made you sweaty. “I can’t believe this happened…” He sounded  _so_ tired. And at his wits' end.  _Oh no.._

Your blood chilled at those words and you clutched your purse. “Oh…Is it because of me?” He looked at you, curiously. “I mean, do you hate being here with me?” You looked down at your black heels, shifting from one foot to another. “I…I’m sorry?”

“Where did that come from? I do not hate you. If I gave you that impression, I apologize. I’m just tired. It’s nothing against you.” You felt slightly better after hearing this, and managed to smile at him. When he slightly smiled back, you blushed. You quickly turned away and you manage to meet with your reflection in the mirror. Eh, you looked decent enough—at least your hair was on point and your make-up still looked pretty fresh. You carefully smoothed down some creases in your shirt and pulled your skirt lower. It was short enough, you didn’t want to  _tempt_ Jumin while being in this situation. Not as if the man could be tempted. As far as you knew, he had no lover, man or woman, and no female wiles could distract him from his work or his cat. His father, on the other hand…There was a time when he even flirted with you, but you declined. You’d rather be with his handsome son.

“How long do you think we’re going to be here, Mr. Han?” you asked him, genuinely curious.

He shrugged, acting as if he didn’t care. “I don’t know. Could be hours. It sounded pretty serious. Why? As I guessed, you’re bad with cramped spaces.”

“No, no, nothing like that.” You gulped, tugging on the collar of your white shirt. “I—I uh…am feeling kind of hot.” And it was certainly not because of the handsome dark haired man next to you. “Maybe it’s the lack of air…”

Jumin didn’t seem to be phased, but still nodded to give you reassurance. You sighed; you really  _hoped_ you weren’t going to be stuck with him for _too_ long…

 

You gave up. After half an hour, you simply gave up trying to look all professional. Your legs were killing you—the heels you took for today were for show only and definitely not designed for prolonged standing. You planned on changing them with some comfortable ones after the meeting, but seems like God wasn’t rooting for you today. So, seeing that Jumin wasn’t going to talk to you to at least be entertaining, you started sulking.

Wasn’t he at least _a bit_ attracted to your forms?

Damn him and his poker face...

Or maybe he just wasn’t interested in that way towards you. With a sinking heart and ruined mood, you took off those damn shoes and almost threw them in anger. You refrained from doing that, though—it was already weird enough that you took them off, you didn’t want to shock Mr. Han with something else. It got a little better—it just was that you were getting slightly impatient. You couldn’t sit around doing nothing or keeping  _extremely_ quiet. You wanted to pace around nervously, but the only thing you could do was tap your foot. Jumin did not seem to be bothered by anything, having his eyes closed and contemplating something. Probably thinking about his Elizabeth the third. You got tired of admiring his handsome features or thinking what could those lips or long fingers could do to you.

 _You do that every day._ Besides, it was dangerous: the more you thought about it, the more you wanted to act upon your wishes and be bold and kiss—

Here you go again. That’s not acceptable behavior. Trying to calm yourself down, you decide to change your position. So you plopped yourself on the ground, making sure that you Jumin couldn’t see under your skirt. Well, not as if he was actually paying attention. You were half-afraid that he fell asleep, but you saw him opening his eyes from time to time to check his watch. Not even glancing at you. Suddenly feeling depressed (and in dire need of going home to your TV series while sadly stuffing your mouth with chips and desserts), you hugged your knees to your chest and rested your forehead on your arms.  _‘This sucks…This sucks so bad…’_ you thought, sighing.  _‘And it’s so damn hot! What’s up with that anyway? How long are we going to stay here?!’_

Ah, you so wanted to get the fuck out. Screw Jumin Han—he was as insensitive as a boulder! You can bet he has no real hobbies. He’s boring! And hot! And  _ehhhh_ , you want to discover more of him and maybe he’d be better and  _urgghhhhh…_

“Hoooot..” you mumble deliriously, cutting off your train of thoughts. You fanned yourself with your hand, but it was no use. Your whole body was sweaty and standing all curled up was bad for you. Stretching your legs, you absentmindedly popped one button of your shirt, exposing your neck.

Ahh, much better—you felt as if you were suffocating.

“You’re right, it is pretty hot in here…” you finally heard Jumin’s deep voice and it scared you since you haven’t heard it in a long time. You glanced at him and saw him take off his jacket, carefully folding it—then promptly placing it on the ground. You furrowed your brows, not understanding what he was trying to do. But it was interesting to watch this ‘ritual’, so to say. What he did next was to roll up his sleeves to the elbow and sit down on the laid out jacket. He stretched his long feet (and you were amazed that they fit in the small space) and crossed his arms, resuming his initial position. You were now sitting face to face, but on opposite sides, as if mirroring each other. You cleared your throat, admiring his arms until you felt your face growing hot. He almost caught you staring back then so you settled on staring at your reflection.

 _‘Calm down, [name]…’_ As a safety precaution, you unbuttoned one more then another since there was no water available that could quench your thirst. You didn’t even realize how many cleavage you were exposing, but in that moment you didn’t care. You wanted to let out some steam and it wasn’t as if Jumin was interes—

“What are you doing?” he suddenly asks, catching your attention. You looked at him—he looked at you, eyes darker than ever,  _hungry_. It shook you to the core, but you couldn’t understand why. What did you do…?

And then it all clicked in your head. With a small gasp, you looked down at your shirt and saw that your black lacy bra was  _more than visible._ It was as if you wanted to strip on purpose in front of him because you didn’t realize you overdone it. Not as if you were completely naked, but you were close, showed off more than enough to work Jumin’s naughty imagination. But strangely you didn’t felt like covering yourself. It would’ve been a shame, especially since he was eating you out in silence. It made you feel hot and bothered; you wouldn’t mind if he chewed on your skin with those delicious lips of his, or if he used that mouth for more kinky deeds.

A rush of courage came over you after seeing his reaction—a hunter near its prey—and you lazily fanned yourself, pushing out your chest. You folded a knee in front of you, secretly giving him a sneak peak at what was hiding underneath that pencil skirt. He didn’t seem to be interested in that, though. He was only watching you, keeping eye contact. It was, you had to admit, slightly intimidating.

_Yet oddly sexy._

“It’s hot in here, I’m trying to  _loosen up_  if we have to wait in here for so long…” Using that flirtatiously low voice certainly got a reaction out of him, his pupils dilating intrigued. You went on, smirking in a supposedly innocent manner. “Does it bother you,” you tried to be as seductive as possible, prolonging the letters “… _Mr. Han?_ ”

His eyes flickered with something you couldn’t determine and he shifted his position, removing his hands from his chest. He straightened, leaning forwards, but he made no particular move in your general direction. His fingers gently tugged at his tie, loosening it easily and throwing it aside, like he couldn’t give a crap. Then he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his striped shirt, exposing his neck and collarbones.  _All this while maintaining strong eye contact, just to see your reaction._ You couldn’t control yourself and you watched every move, savoring the sight; at the end, you even gave him a tentative lick of your lips, just to provoke him. You would have never believed that you’d get a reaction out of him by simply unbuttoning a shirt. Maybe you shouldn’t have been so conservative around him—maybe the answer to all this was to simply act more relaxed and be seductive. Maybe the first-in-line CEO wasn’t as bulletproof as one might believe.

“…No,” he finally answers, although you forgot what your last words were. “I’m getting a little hot too.”

_Ah, that tone of his was ecstasy! You felt like melting right then and there._

“Oh,” you squeaked, playing along. “That’s… _interesting._  I like where this is going.”

He huffs, leaving himself completely vulnerable and exposed. “You have something in mind?” Since when was your boss this kinky and  _bold,_ dammit? It was as if you were talking to a different person, not the usual cold and calculated business-like Jumin Han.

However, you liked the change, it made you want more…

A sigh passes your lips before looking at it with half-lidded eyes. “Will you…let me do it, Mister Han? What I have in mind…?”

“I can not say I am not intrigued,” he responds cooly, not revealing anything. “It can prove to be a good experience.”

“Then…” you shifted until you arrived on your all fours. “Don’t mind if I take advantage…” you don’t wait for a response—not as if he had anything intelligent to say. You crawl towards him, making sure you were as sexy as possible, cleavage exposed and ass wiggling as hot as possible. He was watching you, anticipating your next move, not moving an inch to get you closer. You crawl on top of him, straddling his legs as best as you could. After all, this was just an experiment on how close you could get to him without bothering him—he was still your boss, no matter how much he permitted you to do right this moment. You waited, staring into his eyes and expecting him to be rough and claim your mouth just then and there, so simple. But he just stared back, waiting for you to do the first move.

_Cheeky._

“Aren’t you going to do something, Mr. Han?” you ask in a husky whisper.

“Am I supposed to?” you couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Was this the way he was playing this game? Or he genuinely didn’t know what he has to do?  _‘Nah, this is Jumin Han we’re talking about. Of course he knows. He’s just teasing me.’_

“Fine, I’ll play your game,” you smirk teasingly, putting your hands on his shoulder for support. He doesn’t even bat an eye at the sudden proximity of your lips.  _Damn; were you really going to kiss your crush this easily? This must be a dream. You couldn’t believe your luck. Thank God you were late for the meeting._ “Just don’t mess my lipstick too much, ok?”

Before he could respond, you shushed him up by pressing your lips against his moist ones. He’s taken by surprise since he flinches a little bit, but he’s quick to adjust and eases into the kiss. He clumsily kisses back, as if testing the barriers—only much to your surprise since he looked so… _inexperienced._ But you push past that, past those barriers, and continue on kissing him, prodding him to be more open. It takes a while of testing and tasting, slowly kissing him over and over until a switch turns on inside Jumin’s mind. You were lucky to have gone this far without really earning a reaction, but maybe things will… _things will get better._

“Mr. Han…” you part away from him, looking sheepishly at his face. He had his eyes close and he seemed to enjoy the sensation of your lips against his. “I’m…I’m sorry…” you whisper, suddenly feeling guilty that you forced your desires upon him in this way. Maybe this was a wrong business move. You try to push away but a big dreamy sigh coming from the man himself makes you halt.

“What are you doing?” he asks, low and seducing.

“I—“

“Did I tell you to stop?” his eyes open and he’s staring at you with curiosity and desire. “I don’t think so. Continue.  _Teach me._ ”

You averted your gaze, worried. “I don’t think…this is the right move…You are still my boss and I feel as if…as if I’m forcing you to do this. You don’t even respond to…”

He sighs. “Is that your problem…I apologize. I haven’t done this before. That’s why I want you to teach me…how to  _love…_ ” His genuine words make you laugh, much to his confusion. He tilts his head to the side, blinking. “Have I said something funny?”

“Nooo~” you hum, this shy and unsure Jumin Han being a turn on for you. You grab his face, tilting it upwards. He’s watching you so cutely. “It’s just so adorable to see this side of you. I never would have imagined…” You peck him passionately and quickly. “My lucky day…But please, do not be afraid to touch me.”

“I’ll try…” and, with that, you’re back onto him again. Soon, though, you lose control of him. Jumin, somehow, activates his inner animal and find his hands on your hips, bringing you closer to his body. You fall on top of him, losing your balance for a few seconds before readjusting yourself. But he ensnares you and doesn’t let go. You gasp at the feel of his lips against your mouth, fiercely attacking you—he’s clumsy and too rough, his lips moving uncoordinated with yours. You’d thought he’d at least know the basics, but it seems as if he is simply running on instincts. The kisses are messy and sloppy and you do your best to respond. But it feels hot—you’ve never been kissed like this before. It is primal and he’s smothering you with his mouth, wanting to taste every inch of you. Your lipstick is probably all messed up… _You don’t care anymore._

“Haaah… _Jumin…_ ” you moan breathlessly, lost in the pleasure. At a response to that, he scrapes his teeth against your lower lip and pulls at it. It hurts, but you hiss in pleasure anyway— _that was more like it._ Not so gently you run your fingers through his hair, feeling the soft texture of it; it was pleasant and you can’t help but pull, being rather forceful. He growls in frustration, mouth moving on your jaw, his kisses getting lower down your neck. You craned your neck, letting him to get more space: he takes your offer and nibbles at your skin, peppering your neck and collarbones with soft kisses. You push your chest against his face and he takes on the lead, kissing your breasts. As he does that, he tightens his grip on you, digging his fingers into you.

“Mmmphh…” you stifle your moan by biting your lower lip.

“Am I doing well?” he murmurs and the vibrations in his throat feels great. He lifts your eyes and you make eye contact—he looked so good like that.  _So naughty…_  “It’s my first time…And I like it.”

“You can do whatever you want to me, Mr. Han…”

“Duly noted.”

His hand fumbles on the ground, away from your hips as he continues to correct your skin with his lips. He pushes away when he brings out his tie, making you stare at it confused. Then you flush, thinking of all the naughty uses a tie could have. You open your mouth to say something about it, but then he simply puts it against your eyes. You wait patiently, body vibrating with anticipation.  _Oh, you hoped the elevator would never start working…At least, for a while. You wanted to see how far he could go with you._ With rather trembling fingers he ties it around your head, leaving you in the darkness. You couldn’t see him anymore, but it was all the better for you. Your sense were going to be heightened..

Without a word, he pulls you in with a hand on your waist and you unconsciously grind against him. His breathing hitched in his throat as you can hear him perfectly in your ear. Seeing that he liked that, you grind against him again to earn more reactions out of him. He kisses you again with a lot more pressure and force, shushing you up and drowning your otherwise evil intentions. You moan against his mouth and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside you. A sudden bold movement like that causes you to be surprised, but you dispel those thoughts as soon as you feel him battling your tongue. You don’t let him win, though. You had your own ego to satisfy and you take advantage of his inexperience to take control. You push him and he concedes, letting you take the reins again. Happy that he was so obedient, you go further, parting from him and searching for his neck. You test, biting and leaving your print on every bit of skin you could. You marked him as yours, nuzzling and searching for his sweet spot. He doesn’t give you any sign that he enjoys it, but his breathing is erratic and he’s tense.  _Too bad you can’t see his sweet expression._ But you like it as it is anyway.

“Go on…” he mumbles deliriously and it gives you energy and strength. You continue your attack and finally, he moves. He’s panting in your ear and it makes you moist. When you feel his fingers grazing your hair, tugging at your neat bun, you lose it. You let him ravage it—and this all goes on and on until…

A jolt makes you both stop. You hear the elevator turning on again and the sound of it running up. You gasp, feeling dread all of a sudden. You immediately fumble with the tie and take it off, throwing it at Jumin’s chest. You stand up, rushing to put on your heels and almost falling in the process. You struggle to button up your shirt but then you catch a glimpse in the mirror and freeze in horror. You look like a mess, your bun in disarray—you quickly untie it, letting your hair loose, although it still looks like a messy mess. No time for that. You neat out your clothes, stealing a few glances in Jumin’s direction: he’s calm, combing his hair with his fingers. But you both looked as if something happened between you, so obviously. Your lipstick was smudged and you could see some bruises starting to bloom in obvious spots. You did your best to hide them by buttoning up your shirt, but some were still barely visible. Jumin, on the other hand…

It was embarrassing to look at: that was all  _your_ work. Red imprints were dirtying his mouth and neck—and he didn’t even seem to bother covering them. He simply cleared his throat and recomposed himself.

You searched your purse for some tissues and when you did, you handed him some, telling him to wipe himself off. But it was too late for you too because the elevator stopped again and there was a ding that signaled that you arrived at your destination. The doors opened and you feared for your life—if someone found out about your little escapade, you’d never going to escape the dirty talk behind your back. You gulped, training your eyes on whoever was behind those doors. Luckily, it was only Assistant Kang, whose face promptly fell when he saw the sight and state of the two of you. However, she tried to act as professional as she could and hide her bewilderment.

“Mister Han and…” she gave you one sharp look that made you look down in shame. “[last name]. Are you two ok?”

“Yes,” Jumin answered, a bit angry. The reason, you had no idea. “What took you so long?”

“Well, didn’t seem like you wasted any time…” Jaehee muttered under her breath in exasperation.

“What was that?” Jumin’s tone made Jaehee’s blood chill and she quickly apologized. “I was only helping [name] here on applying lipstick since she was feeling kind of sick due to claustrophobia.” Gah, such a blatant lie! Who would believe that?! You obviously did something else than applying lipstick! More like, you were fooling around with it!

“Uh-huh…” Jaehee’s expression told everything: that is that she didn’t believe a word.

“Is there a problem, Assistant Kang?”

“No. You better wash up before others might see,” and with that last advice, she turned around and walked away. “I’ll wait for you two in the office. We still have to hold that meeting.” She went off, leaving you two alone.

You breathed in and out then hastily apologized, wanting to get out of there and clean yourself up. “I’ll—I’ll see you at the meeting, Mr. Han.”

Yet, before you could run away, he grabs your wrist and stops you. You turn to face him, shocked.  _What now?_ His expression is dark and lustful, promising a whole lot more for later. You shudder— _what did you trigger inside Jumin?_ “I’ll be waiting for you in my office after the meeting. There’s still things we need to settle.” He smirks darkly, a sight you’ve only imagined in your dreams. “You have lots of things to teach me.”

“Y-Yes, Mister Han,” you stutter, getting hot again. You really need to learn to cool down, but seems like he likes to tease you.

“And call me Jumin. Understand?” You nod, at a loss of words. “Good. You can go.” And he lets go of you; you immediately flee to the nearest bathroom, heart fluttering.

_What mess did you get yourself involved now…?_


	2. Behind closed offices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jumin continue where you left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Use condoms, kids]

The tension between them was visible.

No one in the office really knew what has happened between prodigious Jumin Han and his employee in the elevator that one time. They could only guess. But it was plainly obvious - at least to Jaehee, the sole witness of their ‘passion’. She wasn’t really impressed, despite the fact that a distracted Jumin meant less work.

Jaehee was frowning down on office romance; but what could she do to stop it? The two weren’t doing anything illegal. There were only glances.

But those glances…

Jumin always found reasons to be out of his office rather than cooped up in it with Elizabeth 3rd.

Shocking.

But he was coming and going, like a restless cat, although his face showed no special emotion. He was walking with papers and meant business - but Jaehee knew that was not necessary. Especially when the target of his visits was you. Someone that shouldn’t have been in direct contact with the big boss.

So, of course, that stood out. People started to whisper, to gossip. Were you doing Jumin Han some sexual favors? Jaehee knew that wasn’t true; or at least not yet. Nothing seemed suspicious, other than batting eyelashes, and seductive leg crossing in a tight-fit skirt to show off those lacey garters you always seem to wear lately. The tight white chemise, almost see-through with intricately detailed bras that could only stir Jumin’s imagination and sexual desires. Not to mention that a few buttons were loose, letting Jumin get a full view of your assets.

But the tension between them was visible.   
And, despite Jaehee’s constant sighs, she couldn’t help but approve of what was going on.

Jumin Han finally found someone he might tolerate as a romantic partner. She just hoped they took this out of the workspace. Things were getting awkward for the others, to watch all the interactions, the inappropriate touches - lingering and sweet - the innuendoes that were getting bolder and more obvious.

They should just get it over with. She was getting tired of being distracted by that twirl of hair and bitten lips.

She was not sure they`d do something because of their ranks. Boss and employee. That was frowned upon. Maybe scandals would follow up. Jaehee didn’t really want that kind of negative energy in her precious workplace.

So, imagine her surprise when, one day, Jumin told Jaehee to take the night off. He never did that before. The man was a workaholic. And she was not always getting paid for those extra hours...

“Excuse me?” Jaehee said, blinking rapidly behind those round spectacles. She was staring at Jumin like she could not believe it. But, deep down, she had a hunch either one of them would blow eventually. She was sure Jumin would be the first victim. You were more...reserved. At least that`s what Jaehee thought, even if you were probably more open in your perversion.

But she had no doubt Jumin was much more perverted than he was showing.

“It’s just as you heard,” Jumin answers in a cool voice, betraying nothing of what he was truly feeling. A perfect machine, as he was rearranging for the tenth time the same stack of papers. Despite his cool composure, he was utterly distracted. He kept on not-so-subtly glancing towards the door, then towards the clock, then out the window, at the starry city landscape.

`Were you even around?` Jaehee wondered. She didn’t see you much around today. And Mr. Han didn’t even wander out of his office too much. All was kept private - which was weird, considering. But she had too much work to do to actually pay attention to these details.

“I have much to work, so I need alone time to…” something caught his attention and he lost the train of thought for a few seconds. Jaehee did not even need to turn around to know that it was you that caught Jumin’s gaze. The woman adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat. Jumin’s dark eyes flickered back to Jaehee, looking slightly embarrassed for once.

Not to mention, eager.

“So I need alone time to focus.”

To Jaehee’s ears, that sounded false. Not entirely, but she knew he was going to focus on anything other than work. She nodded, either way. “I understand. Then, I will take my night off.”

“Very good, assistant Kang.” Jumin sounded relieved. It couldn’t help but make Jaehee chuckle. “Something funny?” A sharp glare, shifting back to his original bossy self.

“No. Nothing. Farewell.” She bowed slightly, turned on her heels and exited the office. On her way to the elevator, she noticed you, sitting alone at your desk. No one was around - did Jumin told everyone to leave early?

You were very nervous. Your whole body was trembling and your back was stiff. Your hands couldn’t stay still, twiddling with the buttons of your shirt. You were incredibly neat tonight, dark makeup around your eyes, dark red lipstick on your lips. Hair was tied in a ponytail and, for once, you sported a longer skirt. As if you were going for a romantic date rather than an office fling.

Jaehee met your gaze and you jumped a little.

“Good evening, [last name],” Jaehee greeted, and you returned a small, frightened smile. Yet in that smile was more than just that; there were eagerness and desire.

“Good-” your voice cracked, but immediately regained composure. “Good evening to you too, Jaehee.”

And with that, Jaehee disappeared into the lift, towards a relaxing night at home. Zero work. Just her, a cup of coffee, and a DVD movie with Zen.

Bliss.

 

You took a deep breath to steady your nerves, but it wasn’t exactly doing any good.

It was time. Everyone in the office left, just like Jumin Han promised. You didn’t think it was possible, but it happened. You didn`t quite care how it happened, but this was exactly what you wanted. But now, it was starting to sound too good to be true. Did Jumin really wanted to spend the night with you? Sounded impossible - but after the elevator scene, nothing seemed insurmountable. Jumin was half-yours, anyway. Or, at least, he was going in that direction. You could see it in the way he was looking at you whenever he found himself near you. He was eating you up with that gaze. It made you horny every time, and more often than not, you’d find yourself in the bathroom, enjoying some private moments alone. Thinking about him, your boss.

You wish it was his long slender fingers touching you…

But you didn`t believe he’d actually act on his feelings. Despite the kiss you two shared, Jumin never took a step forward to deepen the bond you had. Sure, he was spending a lot of time around you, too close for a boss-employee relationship. He always visited your desk, talking in that low, deep voice, standing behind you and whispering on your neck; he liked sending shivers down your spine. Those ‘accidental’ touches sparked fireworks in your stomach and mostly inside your panties. Your imagination was running wild. Your desires were intensifying with each passing day.

They never seemed to come true. Until today.

You stood up, brushing invisible strands of dust from your clothes. You did your best to look impeccable and to Jumin’s liking. You wondered if he did - but Jumin barely gave you a glance, ignoring you as if this wasn’t his idea. It came out of the blue, telling you that on Friday you were going to work extra hours. You knew what that meant, or at least you hope you weren’t just misjudging the situation. All the signs pointed in the right direction. There was nothing that could go wrong.

But...what now?

“[name]!” Came the answer in the form of Jumin’s delicious voice. “Can you come to my office for a second?”

You think that whatever you two were going to do wasn’t going to take only a second. “Y-Yes!” you call out and spend a few more moments to arrange yourself. You weren’t ready - but your body was, plus very eager. You think you looked perfect for the occasion. Besides, your clothes are not going to prove to be very useful. They’ll probably get immediately discarded. If Jumin was into that in the first place. What if he didn’t like you? What if he was some kind of freak and he was going to abuse you? You didn’t want to think about that, but there’s not much known about the man in the first place. You didn’t think Jumin was a womanizer like his father, but you didn’t think he was vanilla either. He looked like it, but you had a feeling he was a natural at what he was going to do.

You shuddered as you took a few steps towards your goal. You shouldn’t have second thoughts about this; Jumin was your dream man and he showed you he didn’t mind being intimate. No - Jumin was not a freak. Everything was going to be fine. More confidently, you arrived at Jumin’s door, which was ajar. You could see his still shadow, but nothing else. The lights were dim and private, and you gulped.

This was it.

“I’m coming...in,” you whispered the last word, thinking that playing with innuendoes was how you’re going to start this game. He did not seem to acknowledge you, sitting with his back to you in his swivel chair. Your breath caught in your throat at the sight of the illuminated city in front of you. You had no idea it looked so beautiful from this point of view. You rarely visited his office, anyway. But now you stood there, marveling in the landscape, at the hustle and bustle you were currently not taking part of. It all seemed so quiet – up here, no sound reached.

But, inevitably, your eyes finally rested on your main interest; the object of your affection, Jumin Han. He looked perfect. Flawless. He looked like he belonged in that picture, a rich and successful boy that was going to rule the whole world someday.

When he turned around in his chair to gaze you, that image immediately dissipated. In his grey eyes, he looked lonely. He looked aloof, the picture of a boy that has it all and yet there was still something missing in his life. Underneath that confidence and coldness, lied the child inside Jumin Han. The one that wanted affection and to understand what he was feeling. This was uncharted territory for Jumin – or so it seemed, in that fraction of a second when your eyes met.

Jumin seemed vulnerable.

“You asked for me, sir?” your voice doesn’t tremble as you stare at him, feeling the tension growing between the two of you.

“Close the door,” he regains his composure, his eyes scanning your outfit without mercy. You shiver under his gaze and do as he told you with slow movements, afraid that you are going to fuck things up and lose his respect. Nothing happens and, after the deed was done, you stand there, awaiting further instructions.

Jumin rests his elbows on his desk, regarding you over his intertwined fingers. You exhale steadily, feeling like you could burst with anticipation every second. The mood felt perfect, with the dim lights and the shadows falling perfectly on Jumin’s chiseled face. You couldn’t wait anymore – but he had the authority here. And it’s not like you minded him taking the control.

“Why are you here, [name]?” he finally asks.

The question takes you by surprise, and it’s plain to see on your face. You struggle to find an answer that was not embarrassing. “Because you called me here.”

“And why do you think I called you here?”

His raised eyebrow only told you he was playing with you.

“I…I think that we are going…” you gulp, gathering your courage. “I think that we’re going to continue where we left off in the elevator.”

“Hmmm,” he looks rather pleased with your answer and now with a finger, he beckons you over. You obediently listen to him, doing your best to walk on those heels you decided to wear for the occasion. Unnecessary shake of the hips that certainly caught his attention, his eyes lingering on your figure. You circle the desk, one finger trailing the edge of it. He turns around on his chair in the same synch as your steps, until you two stand in front of each other, ready.

“Strip.”

That simple command is enough to put you into action. Your fingers fly to the buttons of your shirt, unbuttoning them extremely slow. He relaxes, one leg over the other, his chin resting on one hand. The lack of emotion is kind of discouraging, but you don’t stop until that shirt is off. You hear him take a sharp intake of breath at the sight of your exposed breasts. Since you decided to not wear any bra today, it was obvious he was taken by surprise.

But at the same time, “I knew there was something different about you.” Now, there was a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, as he told you “Go on.”

With delighted pleasure, you unzip your skirt and do a little dance until it falls off your legs. You step out of it carefully, standing there in your special panties and stockings. He lets out an approving hum. ”Come.”

You feel your nipples harden just by that one word, and you step over to him until you’re standing between his legs. You stare into his eyes from the above and he stares back.

“Kiss me.”

You gently grab his face from both sides and lean in. You don’t hesitate to mash your lips with his – you were past that point. But you missed him so much. The taste of his lips feels both new and familiar. You didn’t forget that flavor but, at the same time, it was like tasting him for the first time. You go slow at first, pecking and exploring, getting used to the feel of kissing your boss once again with his consent. It takes him a few seconds to get into it, overcoming his initial fear and falling into his desires. He starts kissing back, putting passion behind it. He’s shy, he’s testing but it doesn’t take long for him to open his mouth, giving himself up for you to explore. You take the opportunity, glad that he was feeling so comfortable with you around.

Glad that you could take control for once and ‘boss him around’.

“Touch me…” you whisper in his ear, nibbling his lobe. At that action, he tosses his head backward, exposing his neck. You don’t forgive him as you start planting butterfly kisses, scratching his skin gently with your teeth. A soft purr escapes his lips, and you mutter the command more sternly. “Touch me, Jumin.”

The man grunts, but he still obeys. His cold hands immediately make contact with your skin, without warning, without realizing that his hands were usually this cold. You shudder, you let out a protest between your interlocked lips, but you don’t part. You don’t want it to end. Not to mention that he seemed to enjoy your hardened nipples under his palms. His thumb starts teasing them, much to your pleasure. It feels so good, the way his rather soft untrained hands rub all over your sensitive spot, sending thrills down your body. He doesn’t necessarily know what he’s doing, but he’s testing; he’s rubbing, he’s pinching, he listens to your reaction. You don’t say anything, doing your best to focus on pleasing him first.

But he doesn’t take that crap from you.

One hand breaks free, tickling your sides for a few seconds before it rests on your bum. You don’t pay too much attention to it – until he slaps it. Hard.

You squeak in surprise and shock, gasping for air. You break the kiss, staring at him with wide doe eyes. A blush slowly creeps over your cheeks, not believing that Jumin had this in him. You secretly believed he did, but to actually do it…

“Did I tell you to stop?” he growls, threatening, yet still composed and chill. He slaps you again, harder this time. You moan – a sound between surprise and pleasure. “Kiss. Me. Again.” To help you out, Jumin grabs your chin and holds you to concentrate. You dip down to kiss him more fervently, slipping tongue, knocking teeth, slobbering. Neither of you mind as Jumin continues his ministrations, the hand on your ass reaching out to rub your clit through the thin fabric of your panties. You hiss in pleasure, slightly bucking against it to beg him for more friction. He’s slow and teasing and you bite his lower lip in frustration.

That only earns a slap and a warning from Jumin.

“You’re too eager,” he says, staring at you with narrow eyes. Then he seems to reconsider “Take them off.”

With shaky hands, you did your best to take off your panties, leaving your stockings on. Jumin doesn’t let you finish, as his eager hands immediately rest on your hips, holding you in place.

“Do you want me to touch you, [name]?”

It was a stupid question – you both know – but it served its purpose. You nod, at a loss of words, feeling your throat dry. Following your mute consent, one hand trails down between your legs, a finger rubbing between your folds. You gasp, arching your back and spreading your legs for more access.

You gasp, arching your back and spreading your legs for more access. He seems a bit clumsy as he’s struggling to find what makes you tick. You don’t mind anything that he’s doing - you’re thoroughly enjoying his attention, involuntarily hitting all the right spots. You feel yourself getting wetter and wetter, the sounds coming from the friction slightly embarrassing you. You try to ignore them, seeing that he doesn’t mind, concentrated on what he was doing. He’s going either extremely slow, either speeding up the pace, circling, teasing your folds, fingers brushing against your entrance. You wanted more, more of him, more of his attention; and in your carelessness and pleasure, you break the kiss. He doesn’t complain this time, dark eyes lifting up towards your face to watch your visage twist in ecstasy. Your cheeks are red and you can’t look back at him, holding onto his shoulders for support - you fear that you might fall if don’t hold onto him. He doesn’t seem to mind, slowly getting distracted by the jiggling of your breasts in front of his face.

Jumin looks at a loss for a few seconds before he cups one boob with his free hand, holding it. You hiss from his cold touch, but the sensation is quickly replaced by the warmth of his mouth on your nipple.

“Oh, fuck.” You let out a curse when you feel the rough yet moist surface teasing your bud. He testily licks a few times before he takes it fully into his mouth with his soft lips.

For a second, you forgot how much you liked having your nipples played with. But you were even more excited at the thought that your long-standing crush, Jumin Han, was toying with you this way. Touching you in an inappropriate way, in his office, on his chair, while you were dirtying him with your juices, while you were kissing him, while you were holding onto him for dear life…

You feel your legs tremble and you grab his hair, pulling a little bit. He lets out a sound, intensifying his motions. He doesn’t say anything, and you don’t encourage him with words. The only way he knew why you were enjoying this was by the way you panted and writhed, closed eyes in pleasure.

You knew he wanted to make you cum. And you were ready for that step. “Mo-More...Please..” you beg him, feeling close. One more tug, one more rub, and you felt like exploding. Jumin listens to you and he does his best to make you reach your climax. With a little more pressure, he continues until you couldn’t control your moans, growing louder until you felt like you couldn’t take it anymore. With a shudder, you come from your high, feeling the product of your ‘love-making’ running down your thighs. For a second, you felt disgusted by yourself, and hide your expression from him, looking to the side. Your cheeks were burning hot and you tried to close your legs, to hide your shame.

The room seemed colder now…

“What are you doing?”

You released him without realizing, covering yourself. What were you doing? This was wrong. You should’ve never let this go this far. But, no matter how hard you chastised yourself, you didn’t move. You stayed there, waiting for the confirmation that this was right, Jumin also wanted this. You shuddered once again.

What were you doing indeed?

“Why did you stop?” You opened your eyes to look at him. He was genuinely confused and obviously displeased with your actions. “Go on.”

You don’t know what to do, you are at a loss, but your body moves on its own. You kneel between his legs, staring up at him. He’s curious but immediately gets the idea when your fingers unzip his pants. You rub him through his undies and notice how hard he actually was. You didn’t think – oh, and now you were blushing like a school girl, [name]. Boys have dicks that get hard when aroused. It would’ve been weird if he wasn’t. But at least you were doing a fantastic job riling him up. You smiled, feeling the heat warming up your skin once again.

This was right, this was right, this was right –

“Can I take them off…?” you laugh nervously, still feeling the throb of your orgasm between your legs. You wanted more, more of him, to feel him inside of you – “Haha…Course I can.” With his help, you take off his pants, reaching his ankles. During the whole process, you took off his undergarments too, letting him loose.

You had to admit, Jumin Han had a really nice dick. Just like you imagined, and exactly the way you liked. Not too big, not too small, not too thin, not too thick –perfect to satisfy your needs. You licked your lips seductively, hungry to taste it. He grabs your ponytail as if he was bracing himself for what you were about to do. You grab him, pumping him up and down, to test him; you feel him tense up and that gives you the courage to go on. You put all your skills into satisfying him, rubbing, twisting, teasing his tip, going faster, going slower. You made sure not to accidentally hurt him. He was starting to get wet, his member standing proudly out for attention. Oh, damn, you wanted to do so many naughty stuff to him – but it was sufficient for you to fondle his balls. Jumin inhales sharply, clearly liking to have his balls played with. He closes his eyes – but not for long, because he’s taken aback by a long lick up his shaft. You stare upwards, doing your best to look naughty. Especially as you take him into your mouth, first his head, then slowly moving downwards. His dick filled your mouth and, not very much to your surprise, you couldn’t take him whole. Your ambitious nature wanted to fully suck him, but a tug at your ponytail curbs your enthusiasm. With his dick in your mouth, you eye him, questioning.

“Don’t force yourself,” he tells you, slightly shrugging his shoulders. In the dim light, you finally notice he was sweating. But more surprising than that was the fact that his cheeks were red. He was flushed. His dark eyes were glittering with eagerness, devouring you.

“Mmm…” you mused, starting to move and suck. But you didn’t force yourself to shove him down your throat. You respected his opinion and how he was careful with you. Rare such chivalry. But, then again, no one could compare with Jumin Han. With a slight smile on your face, you get to work, putting all your might into your action. You wanted to be perfect, to earn his praise – so you do your best.

You lick and use your tongue in the only way you knew how, glancing from time to time through your lashes at him, awaiting a reaction. You saw with delight that his brows were knitted over his glazed eyes, looking down at you. His chest was rising up and down with heavy breathing, his hair somehow tousled all over. That was your doing. And it made you proud. His free hand was clumsily unbuttoning his own shirt and loosening his tie. He finally got rid of it and threw it over the desk, lost and forgotten.

You could feel him build up towards his climax, and you let him feel it, to tease him – but right when you felt he was at his highest, you stopped. It was so sudden his cry died in his mouth, his breath caught in his throat. You looked up at him, innocently, taking him out of his mouth and settling yourself on the floor, on your knees. His dick twitched slightly, as if with annoyance, as he was struggling to regain his breath.

“What—” he let out, choking slightly. Gosh, he looked so annoyed! He was pouting, lip curled in a frown. Even his cheeks seemed puffed out, and his grip on your ponytail tightened. “What are you doing?!” Jumin almost seemed he wanted to shout but had no strength to do it. It was as if his whole energy went out of him, yet there was a fire in his eyes to get this shit DONE.

“Umm, foreplay?” you said, innocently, as if it was obvious.

Jumin was outraged – it was written all over his face. He wanted to scream, he wanted to throw a fit, he wanted to demand, exactly like the spoiled brat he was. A child that got his dolly taken away, punished for doing something bad.

It thrilled you.

“This is not over,” he growls, imperiously demanding for you to sit up. With a fake sigh, you do so, discreetly cleaning the corners of your mouth. It was just to spite him. He clicked his tongue as a response, grabbing your wrists, but not too forceful. Just enough to make you shudder. He twirled you around until your back was to him. “Ready or not…”

You smiled as he poked at your entrance, testing the waters. But, no matter how ready you were, the moment of the actual penetration never came. You turned your head to look at him and you could see how concentrated he was.

“Don’t tell me…” you started but, before you could voice out your thought, he shoved himself inside of you. Luckily, it went in smoothly from how wet you were. His dick made you feel full, and you still weren’t sure if it was fully in.

It did not matter, nothing mattered – Jumin Han was finally fucking you.

“Shit…” he panted, breathing down your neck. He was definitely turned on, and it turned you on in return. He was letting himself be vulnerable, and you were definitely enjoying it. Not waiting for him to adjust to your cave, you start humping him. Bouncing, you ran up and down his manhood, making sure he got a full view of your ass. You went at a slower pace, going as deep as you could, and giving him something to watch. When you felt his hands on your ass cheeks, you knew you were doing the right thing.

“Hngh,” he grunted, teeth gritted as to not let any sound out. He didn’t seem to want to give you the satisfaction of eating him out of your palm.

But you weren’t going to accept that.

Increasing the speed, you do your best to grind against him, to rotate your hips, and tease him. His nails dug deeper into your skin the more you moved. At some point, he started to match the rhythm of your dance. That only added pleasure into your body, tossing your head and arching your back, trying to keep up the pace. You didn’t struggle much, getting used to him quickly; and it felt like heaven.

“Ahh, Jumin…” you let out between your lips; a breath that made him tremble underneath him. You could feel his palm caressing your butt cheek, before slapping it hard. You yelled shortly, your body getting hotter and hotter. You could hear him panting behind you, obviously straining himself. The wet sounds coming from your union managed to turn you on even more as you were holding onto the chair’s arms for dear life.

He was tiring – and you too. You knew you wouldn’t resist much if this went on. The passion was too intense between the two of you, and it was already half consummated.

“I can’t…” he lets out between his teeth, nails digging harder into your skin. Somehow, he ended up resting his forehead on your shoulder. “I can’t hold on…”

You giggled, breathless. “Then come for me, Jumin.”

You don’t have to tell him twice, feeling him eager to release himself. He thrusts into you harder, losing control of his movements, but nonetheless, he starts pumping into you harder. He was hitting all the right spots, and you could feel the tension building up, but…

“Ahhhhnn…” his breath picks up the pace, reaching the breaking point – and you knew you had to move fast. Timing it perfectly, as if your bodies were in synch, you break the contact and stand up, letting his dick free. “Wha—“ you hear him say before he realizes he was orgasming. Jumin let out a long, interrupted grunt, in synch with each twitch of his manhood. He still held onto you like a pillar, and you stood your place, patiently letting him enjoy his own orgasm.

When he was done with it all, he released you. Feeling a bit sore, you turn around to face him, pleased with yourself. He was undone, that was plain to see. He was sprawled in the chair, chest rising, hair disheveled. His dark eyes seemed unfocused for a few seconds before they cleared up and came back to reality.

He stared into your eyes this time, ignoring your nakedness, his lust vanished. Now coming down your high, you felt slightly embarrassed. It was chilly inside…

“Are you good?” he asks, his whole composure back to normal. It was as if nothing happened, as if he wasn’t sitting with his dick out in front of you, all dirty.

“Yes,” you nodded, searching your clothes with your eyes. You wanted to get clothes as soon as possible. You wanted to get away. “You?”

“Very fine,” he added, gingerly plucking a napkin from his desk and cleaning himself up. “That was very…educating.”

You shrugged, putting on your panties. In the meantime, Jumin zipped himself up and arranged the collar of his shirt a little bit. He then stared at you as you put on your shirt.

“Your knees,” he simply said and it took you a few seconds before you looked down. They were red from the fact that you stood on your knees.

You dismissed it with a wave of your hand “It’s nothing.”

Jumin stands up and approaches you “I will change the carpet to a much softer one.”

His declaration startles you and you guffaw, not sure if you should laugh or be grateful. “There’s no need to, really.”

“But I don’t want to hurt you,” he goes on. “I want to take care of you.”

You almost blushed at his words, but you preferred to laugh. “Will there be a next time, Jumin Han?” It was more of a question for your own peace rather than a joke. You wanted to know if he enjoyed it or it was all a mistake.

“Why wouldn’t it be? I enjoyed our time together..” his eyes almost seemed hurt by your words. “I thought we’d continue this.”

“Oh…uhh…” you had no words for this. You didn’t think this was going to be a recurrent thing. But you were happy nonetheless. “Thank you…”

He gently took you by the neck and you thought he was going to kiss you – but, instead, he planted his lips on your forehead.

**“That’s a promise.”**


End file.
